


Mercy Angel Hotline

by Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basketball Player Fareeha, College AU, Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/F, Go-Go Dancer Fareeha, Gotta Pay Those College Tuition, Kinda Fuckery so there are some giggles, Masturbation, NSFW, Phone Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, lap dance, on the phone, phone talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Angela is like any normal college student. She needs to pay off loans, tuition, and bills. What does she do? She sex talks strangers on the phone and gets money for it. Simple as that. She really doesn’t have to do much except just talk, even if she doesn’t put her heart into it. However, when she gets one certain person’s call, Angela is in for a special session.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, zat zounds kinky.” Angela says with as much effort as she could muster. She got a hearty chuckle from the other side of the line, making Angela roll her eyes. She thought about what other things she could eat for a snack tonight since she already had her ramen dinner.

 

“Oh, Mercy baby, I can imagine how tight your cunt must be around my cock.” The man on the line says, finishing it with a groan. “You like that, baby? You like the Dragon boning your pussy?”

 

“Oh yes, Dragon.” Angela responds, forcing more of her accent into it as she flipped the channel on her television, trying to find something to keep her mind busy as she takes care of this client. She sighs, but tried to make it more orgasmatic. “Zuch a wonzerful hard cock you have. Milk me, Dragon. Make me fly to Valhalla.”

 

Angela could hear the groans coming from the phone, a series of soft gasp and whimpers as the man was already starting to cum. Angela thought,  _ Wow. He barely lasted five minutes.  _ The man was panting into the phone so loud that Angela had to pull her phone away in disgust. “Oh, Mercy. That was great. Really great. Wow. Your voice is just so angelic.”

 

_ Please, hurry up already and hang up.  _ Angela whispers, “Waz zat good for you, Dragon?”

 

“Oh yes, thank you Mercy. This was a nice session.” The man answers.  _ I just said like 15 sentences in total.  _ Angela rolled her eyes again, biting her lower lip to conceal a frustrated groan.

 

“Well, I hope you haz a wonzerful evening, Dragon. I hope you cull zoon.” Angela says, trying to quickly finish up the session.

 

“Wait, wait!” The man quickly says, making Angela resists the urge to smack her face.  _ Please don’t ask. Please don’t ask. Please don’t ask.  _ “Look, Mercy baby, I know you don’t do personal face-to-face sessions but is there any chance we could schedule one? I just need to see you in person. Surely a woman with a voice like yours belongs to an equally beautiful woman.”  _ And he asked… _

 

“I’m zorry, Dragon. I don’t twist zah rules for anyone. Okay? Goodbye.” Angela says, a bit too rushed, and ends the call before the man could say anything else. She sighs, slumping into her couch. Wearing sweatpants and a tank top, Angela was the opposite of who Dragon thought was ‘Mercy Angel’. Angela ran her hands down her face and she loudly groans, “Just a few more months and I am done with this bullshit.”

 

No thick and heavy accent. No innocent tone to her voice. Angela Ziegler is just a tired college student, trying to get over the last few steps for her PhD. Usually, any normal college student would work at a part-time job to pay for student loans. However, Angela learns that usually doesn’t work out as long as she would liked it too. Some of her friends found Sugar Daddies/Mommies and they got plenty of money to pay their loans off, with a few extra cash on the side. Angela didn’t really want anything physical nor did she enjoy the idea of being someone’s trophy material. 

 

When a woman named Sombra offered her this type of job, Angela thought it would only be momentary, a one time thing. It was easy. Sombra provided her a work phone with a service attached to it, had Angela make up a stage name, and wire her bank account to get paid. Sombra got ten percent commission and Angela didn’t need to go public. Sombra picked up clients for her and offered it. Even the clients had stage names too, which made it easier for Angela.

 

On Angela’s list, there was Cowboy McGee; who was a popular client but he later admitted that he was more interested in men. Angela didn’t mind him too much, despite his ridiculous stage name, for he was usually pretty polite. He paid well and Angela was able to afford a decent meal for weeks. She was pretty sad when he said that it was their last session six months ago. Angela really missed have three meals a day because of him.

 

There was Reaper Peeper on that list. No idea why he added ‘Peeper’ to his name. A very edgy man and Angela could never tell how he was feeling. He always remained monotoned and gruff during their entire sessions. Despite his weird stagename, this man didn’t really bother Angela as much. He paid well and occasionally gave her extra if he was very pleased during the session. She didn’t really care, he was a generous tipper. She hasn’t had him for a few weeks now.

 

Then there’s Acceler-Oh-Oh. Funny thing is, he didn’t call for sex talk. Not at all. It was more to just talk to someone. Angela didn’t really understand why Sombra gave him to her as a client but she didn’t mind it at all. She was being paid to talk about music, what could be better than that? Well, when Angela found out that Accer-Oh-Oh was actually Lúcio, a fellow classmate through a crazy coincidence with their mutual friend, Hana, they agreed to stop the sessions entirely. Angela offered to give him back the money but he insisted that Angela heard him out when he felt lonely so she worked for it. 

 

Junkrat, one of Angela’s least favorite client. He doesn’t pay well. At all. But it was better than nothing. He was quick, at least. Other than that, he’s loud and commanding. Nothing much to say about him but he calls once in a blue moon.

 

Dragon is also one of Angela’s least favorite clients. He wasn’t on her bad side at first. He was a normal client that paid well. Then he got infatuated with Angela. That’s where things got weird. It baffled Angela, he only knew her by her voice. How could he be in love with her? Sessions with him increased but Angela’s bills did too. So it was either living in the dark or be payed. It’s a no brainer. So Angela suffered through it. Too many sessions in one week though. Angela had to establish a limit for him.

 

There was women on that list too. Angela learned that women payed much more than men, most of the time.

 

There was Spider Mistress. Sometimes she likes to go by SlutMaker. She was into BDSM level of dirty talk. Angela had the most fun with her. It was a bonus that she payed Angela well. The problem was that she has called Angela eight times in the last, about, four years. She was a rarity and paid well. One session with her had Angela set for like three months. Those tuition bills really soak it up, though. 

 

There’s Cum and Go. Yes, that’s the stage name for this british young woman. She’s nice, Angela found her to be a favorite client based on personality. A chirpy woman with a great personality. She was sweet and paid well. She got a girlfriend later on so the sessions came to a stop. However, they still talked outside of business. She’s the only one that went from client to friend. Lena Oxton. A cheerful woman, terrible at names. Her pet name for her girlfriend is Ginger Tips. 

 

Then there’s Moira. No stage name. None. Which was bad for Angela. Why? Well, she is Professor Moira, Angela’s teacher. Angela had to drop her class after one session with her. Moira never found out if it was Angela on that phone. Angela never bothered to talk to her again at the university. Didn’t even pay well. Angela prayed that she never has to talk to Moira about any of her papers, fearing that Moira might recognize her voice.

 

That was really the recent main few that Angela had on her list. It was a lot smaller than other workers but Angela didn’t want to get too popular. She got other calls from Teleporter - some woman that was pretty bland at dirty talk but paid well, Soldier 69 - not a bad client but Angela was pretty sure he was trying to convince himself he is straight, and Hong Hong - a woman that had some ice fetish but paid very well.

 

Overall, soon that list will be thrown away once Angela graduated. By then, she hope that she will be able to be hired as a full fledged doctor and leave this lifestyle behind. For now, Angela got some good bucks in her bank accounts and she was tired. So she lets out a loud groan when she gets a text from Sombra.

 

**Sombra:** Hey, did you finish with your last client? I have another one for you.

 

Angela glared at her phone. The time was 1:45 AM. Not an unusual time for Angela to be doing sessions but, tonight, she had enough from talking to Dragon. It was only five minutes but it drained Angela. She picks up her phone to type.

 

**Angela:** Can it wait? I’m pretty exhausted tonight.

 

**Sombra:** Trust me. You want to take this. It’s a new one.

 

Angela thought for a moment. Sombra was pretty good at making sure Angela had clients, even if they didn’t pay much. It has been a long time since Angela got someone new.

 

**Angela:** Is the payment good?

 

**Sombra:** You’ll be getting something better than payment. ;)

 

That peaked Angela’s interest. Last time Sombra said that, Angela got Spider Mistress and she earned enough money to swim in, as well as explore a bit more of her sexuality. It was hard to have a social life when papers were always being due and Angela barely had time to make any lasting friendships, save for a couple she has been able to maintain.

 

_ I guess it can’t hurt. I’m curious.  _ Angela thought.

 

**Angela:** Alright, I’ll take it.

 

**Sombra:** Good, because I wasn’t going to take no for an answer. You won’t regret it. :))))

 

_ Weird.  _ Angela smiled at her phone, wondering what Sombra was up to.

 

**Sombra:** The client will call in the next ten minutes. Expect it soon~ Ciao

 

Angela sighed, resting her head against the couch. Sombra seem pretty excited. The phone already began to ring, alerting Angela.  _ That was fast.  _ Before taking it, Angela clears her throat and says, “Helluh, dis iz Mercy Angel Hotline. How may I serviz eou?

 

“Hello?” A voice called out. Even if it was just one word, Angela could detect a thick accent to it. 

 

“Hello, my dear.” Angela says, putting a bit more effort into her heighten accent. “Can I git eour stage name?”

 

Usually, Sombra tells the new clients what will happen prior to sessions and takes care of payment. The voice says, “Um. I’m...ah...Rocket Queen?”

 

_ That’s a woman’s voice,  _ Angela detected.  _ This must be her first time.  _ “Hello, Rocket Queen. I am Mercy. How may I be of eour serviz tonight?”

 

“Ah, well…” The voice falters. “I don’t really do this but I was told that this service can take requests?”

 

“I can do anyzing eou want, Rocket Queen.” Angela responds. The sound of this woman’s voice started to sound familiar to her but anything sounds unfamiliar through phone speakers. 

 

“O-okay. Um. When we do the dirty talk, can I be the one to lead it?” The woman says. Angela thought,  _ Not an unusual request.  _ “Is that okay?”

 

“Why, of courze. What did eou have in mind?”

 

“Um...ah...alrighty. Wow. This is real.” Rocket Queen says, her nerves taking over the tone. Angela wondered if this woman was near her age or even older. “Can I just say that you sound pretty close to this girl I like?”

 

_ Ah, using me to replace the fact that they will never be with the one they love. _ Angela says, in a husky tone, “Then I hope it will be worth eour while, Rocket Queen.”

 

_ Please hurry up and let’s get this done.  _ Angela grabbed a blanket from the edge of her couch, wrapping it around herself. Rocket Queen says, “Nice. Thanks. Ah...well...okay I’ll just say it. Um...can you pretend to be a doctor?”

 

_ That will be easy.  _ “Then a doctor I will be.” Angela had to take a breath. The accent was a lot of work to maintain. 

 

“Perfect. Wow. This is a lot easier than I thought.”

 

“If eour comfortable, maybe dezcribe ze girl eou like? I assume eour setting it up so I zomewhat resemble her.”

 

“Oh thank god you said it first, I didn’t want to make it awkward or anything.” The voice laughed. Angela felt she heard that laugh before. It felt familiar. “Okay, this girl that I like. Where do I start?”

 

“What doez she lewk like?”

 

“She has soft looking blonde hair…um…big blue eyes, and she has one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen.”

 

Angela had to pause. She’s working to become a doctor. She has blonde hair. She has blue eyes. Angela thought it was crazy that the voice was naming her characteristics. “She zounds beauziful.”

 

“She really is. Not trying to be rude but if your accent was less thicker, I think you would sound exactly like her.” The voice says. “Not that I’m telling you to do that but your voice has a strong resemblance to this girl I like.”

 

Angela took the opportunity. She was getting tired of the accent. “I can tone it down if you would like?”

 

“Oh wow!” The voice gasp. “You sound exactly like her.”

 

“I’m glad, I just want to make sure you’re happy.” Angela couldn’t stop shaking this feeling about this voice. Why did it sound so familiar?  _ Please God. Please don’t tell me that this voice belongs to Professor Ana Amari. It sounds like her. _

 

“Thank you, Mercy. So...um...is it okay to use a different name? Like...a normal name?”

 

“Anything you wish, Rocket Queen.”

 

“Alright, so I am going to be calling you...Angela.” Rocket Queen said. Angela’s eyes grew wide. Everything clicked into place.  _ Oh my fucking god. Is this Fareeha Amari?  _ There was no way around it. The accent, the description, and using Angela’s name. This had to be Fareeha. Angela held in a gasp. She couldn’t be sure. There are thousands of people at the university, there was possibly another blonde and blue eyed Angela that this woman lusted for. The connections were too strong though. When Angela reviewed what had been said earlier, it did started to sound more and more like Fareeha. “Is that okay?”

 

“Ah...ah! Yes! That’s fine. Perfect.”

 

“Oh great. Thanks! I was worried this might be too weird. I assume your other clients have more raunchy things for you to do and mine are pretty mundane.”

 

“Oh, oh, this is fine.” Angela stuttered, trying to hold in her excitement. If this was Fareeha Amari, then Angela was almost ready to scream in excitement. The basketball player and engineering major, Fareeha was a well liked student at the university. She and Angela were well acquainted and Angela held a crush on the other woman. If this was Fareeha Amari, it made sense why Sombra was excited to give her this client. If it was really her. So Angela wanted to make sure. “So what kind of scenario did you have in mind with this Angela?”

 

“Well, if you don’t mind me being too personal…”

 

“I don’t mind. It helps get into the sessions more.”

 

“Alright, well...this Angela is actually someone I knew for a while. I like to think we are friends but she’s very devoted to her studies that we don’t get to hang out much.” Rocket Queen explained.  _ Ah, I knew I should have dedicated to my social life more instead of this dumb job,  _ Angela thought. “But...um...she wants to be a doctor and I want to do a sort of doctor role play.”

 

_ Oh mein gott.  _ “Like a patient and doctor type of role play?”

 

“Well, more of a private nurse kind of deal. You know? Um...like I get injured and the nurse gives me a private session?”

 

_ Fuck.  _ “Okay, that sounds like fun. So why don’t you tell me about yourself? What do you look like so I can have a general idea?” Angela knew these was a safe questions. She asks this question to all her clients.

 

“Oh? Alright. I’m Egyptian, to be frank, so I have kinda long brown hair and a dark tanned skin.”  _ Oh mein gott.  _ “I play basketball so I’m pretty toned.  _ Oh mein gott.  _ “And I have a eye tattoo under my right eye in the symbol of Horus. I don’t know if you know that but I thought it might be a useful detail.”  _ Oh mein gott! _

 

“T-That is perfect. Thank you.” Angela says.  _ Oh fuck, it really is Fareeha. _

 

“Alright, so...do I start now? Or do you?” Rocket Queen, that is surely must be Fareeha, asks. 

 

“You said you wanted to lead and I have enough information to go along.” Angela answered, clutching the pillow tight around her. Her legs tighten, trying to halt the warmth that started to gather there.  _ Oh mein gott, oh mein gott, oh mein gott, oh mein gott. _

 

“Alright...um...give me a moment….” Rocket Queen clears her throat. When she spoke, her voice was smooth and a bit more husky. “Angela, I’m okay. It’s only a sprain.”

 

_ Oh fuck. Her voice. Fuck. Those theatre classes must have helped her.  _ Angela shakes her head, clearing her voice, and reacts, “I am a nurse and I have to help you, Rocket Queen.”

 

“Y-you don’t need to.”  _ Wow, she’s a good actress.  _ “I don’t want to burden you with my clumsiness.”

 

“I must. It is my job to help you, Rocket Queen.” Angela says, finding herself getting into it faster than usual. Her hand rested on her thigh. She grabs it, awaiting Fareeha’s voice. “There must be something I can do for you. I’ll do anything.”

 

Angela could hear a slight groan. She wondered if Fareeha was in her room. Was she naked? Was she in her sleepwear? Was she half-naked? “Well, there is something you can do.”

 

“What is it? Please tell me!” Angela gasp, adding a bit of her accent to shine through.

 

“Bend over my lap and let me grope you.” 

 

_ Fuck.  _ “Anything you want, Rocket Queen.” Angela moaned, biting her lower lips. “But how will this help you?”

 

“Trust me.” Angela whimpered at the sound of Fareeha’s voice growing a bit deeper. “It will help me. Just take off your clothes and lay across my lap for me.”

 

“Of course. Oh mein gott, I’m so wet for you.” Angela wasn’t lying about that. She could feel the wetness pool in between her thighs.

 

Angela could hear Fareeha hum into the phone. “Good girl. I want to grab those supple cheeks on your ass that you keep bending over and showing off.”

 

Angela tried to recall a time that she may have worn a skirt around Fareeha. She didn’t but Angela found her hand traveling down her body, dipping underneath her sweatpants. “What are you talking about? I did no such thing?”

 

“You naughty girl.” Angela whimpered into the phone, earning a groan from the other side. “I ought to spank you for lying.”

 

Angela nodded her head, moaning into the phone. Her hand was sliding along her sex, feeling how wet she got with just Fareeha’s voice. “Please spank me, baby.”

 

Angela could hear some sort of spanking sound on the line. She groaned, imagining it was Fareeha doing it to her. “Fuck, you feel so soft on my hands. I can feel you growing wet for me.”

 

“All for you.”

 

“God, you must be tight.”

 

“So tight.” Angela found her fingers rubbing along her clit as she listened to Fareeha. Her finger tips circled the nub, rolling it in between her fingers.

 

“You must taste sweet too.”

 

Angela lets out a high pitch moan. “You’re going to taste me?”

 

“Yeah, baby. I want to eat you out.” Angela felt her eyes wouldn’t grow any wider. She imagined Fareeha in between her thighs, smirking up at her. The same smirk that she would see Fareeha put on when she plays basketball. “I want to dive my tongue in between your succulent folds and taste your nectar.”

 

Angela hummed, her fingers sliding over her entrance. “You have such a way with your words, baby.”

 

She could hear Fareeha groan. “For you, Angela, I would describe everything in detail so you will cum just thinking about my words.”

 

Angela had to remind herself that Fareeha didn’t know it was actually her on the line. However, that didn’t stop her imaging Fareeha holding her, whispering dirty words into her ears. Angela’s fingers lazily thrusted inside of her, opening herself up.  _ Oh fuck. I haven’t touched myself on any of these session since Spider Mistress.  _ “Then tell me, baby, how you would make this nurse to cum.”

 

“I want to thrust my fingers inside of you.” Fareeha groaned. Angela could hear some sort of shuffling of clothing. “I want to push them in and see how well you can take it.”

 

“Oh yeah.” Angela sighed. “As your nurse, I just want to make sure you feel good.”

 

“Oh I’ll feel good when I’m fucking into your tight cunt. I can imagine how wet you would feel.”

 

“Oh, yes.” Angela moaned. Her fingers slid in and out but her mind focused on Fareeha’s voice. She wasn’t really paying much attention to her actions. “Take me, Rocket Queen.”

 

“Fuck, Angela, I’ve always wanted to see you in such lewd positions with your legs spread.”

 

“Anything for you, player. I’ll let you move me however you want. Anything to help make you feel better.”

 

“You’re such a good nurse. I’ll feel better when I see you cum.” Fareeha says. Angela could hear some sort of wet sounds. It pleased her that Fareeha was touching herself through the sound of her voice. “You should moan for me, Angela.”

 

“Here? Where someone might hear?” Angela responds, flinching when her body shudder with pleasure when she rolled her clit with her thumb as her fingers were still inside.

 

“Moan for me. I want to hear it when I fuck your tight cunt.”

 

When Angela moaned, she moaned as she imagined that sensation of Fareeha’s fingers thrusting inside of her. Unlike her other session where she faked it, this felt real. “Oh fuck...ah...fuck...yes...Rocket Queen.”

 

“So cute.” Fareeha cooed into her phone. “Taking my fingers so well, nurse.”

 

“As long as I do my job.”

 

“You’re doing such a good job, nurse. I can feel how tight you are and how hard you’re squeezing around my fingers.”

 

Angela groaned. Her fingers were snuggled inside of her, imagining that they were Fareeha’s. Angela sighed into the phone, hearing the groans and pants from Fareeha. To think Fareeha was touching herself by imagining her, Angela whimpered at the thought of it. “Ah...your fingers feel so good.”

 

“You like them moving inside of you, nurse?”

 

“Oh yes...ah...so good.” Angela moaned into the phone. Her mind was trying to focus on the session but she wished it was real. She wished Fareeha was with her, fucking her senseless on the couch. “Do I make you feel good, Rocket Queen?”

 

“So good.” Fareeha weakly pants. Angela could hear Fareeha strain, hearing a slight groan. She had to be cumming, Angela, after doing so many sessions, recognize when a client was going to cum. 

 

So she decided to take over. “Mmm….fuck….Rocket Queen….your fingers are so...big.” That earned Angela a slight moan. “God….fucking me….by….ah….you feels so good.”

 

There was a high pitch groan and the sound of panting, followed by more groans and gasp. Angela figured that Fareeha had cummed. Angela listen to those noises, knowing because Fareeha was thinking of her, and she came lightly on her fingers. It wasn’t hard or heavy, but it was an orgasm. A soft one. It would have to do. 

 

“Wow, you’re really good at what you do, Mercy.” Fareeha says after a few moments, sounding out of breath. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course, Fareeha.” Angela responded, not realizing what came out of her mouth. She couldn't help it. She felt like she was there.

 

“What?”

 

“What!” Angela says quickly once she realize that she accidentally said Fareeha’s name. Her eyes widen and Angela felt her life being flashed before her eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“What!” 

 

“How do you...know my name? I didn’t give it to you.”

 

“No, I said Rocket Queen.” Angela tries to convincingly say.

 

“No...you said my real name.” 

 

“Um. No...I didn’t?”

 

There was silence on the phone now. Just Fareeha’s soft breathing. Then it started to panic. Angela could practically hear Fareeha trying not to scream in shock. “A-A-A-Angela?”

 

“Nope!” Angela quickly says.  _ Just turn off the phone! Just turn off the phone! Oh my god you useless Swiss woman, turn off the fucking phone! _

 

“No, you are the real Angela!”

 

“Nope!”

 

“It is you.”

 

“Oh mein gott, it isn’t me Fareeha!” There was pause. Angela eyes widen again. “Shit.”

 

“You said my name again.”

 

Angela sucked in a nervous breath as she says, “Yeah, I did.”

 

“And I still haven’t said my name.”

 

“Y-yeah...you’re right.”

 

There was a pause. Then Fareeha nervously asked, “So...is that you? Angela?”

 

Angela sighed. She wanted to smack herself. She timidly answered, “Y-yes.”

 

Another short pause. “Is this...your part-time job?”

 

“Yeah. I sex talk strangers for money.” Angela admitted. 

 

“Well, that explains why Olivia kept pushing me to call this.” Fareeha says.

 

“Who is Olivia?” Angela asked.

 

“The one who is apparently your boss.” Fareeha explains. 

 

Angela felt everything click into place. “Sombra?”

 

“Oh. Oh yeah, that’s her stage name.”

 

Angela lets out a nervous chuckle, pulling the blanket even tighter around her. A blush covered her cheeks, feeling shame and embarrassment rising in her stomach. “So...um...would you call again?”

 

There was a short pause this time. “Well, maybe if you came to one of my shows.”

 

“I always try to make it to one of your games.”

 

“No, no.” Fareeha says. “My shows, Angela. I...ah...do a little bit of dancing on the side…at...a...club.”

 

_ Oh mein gott. _

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_ Did she bail on me or am I overthinking this?  _ Angela sipped on her martini, trying to block out the sounds of the music that blared out in the club. This was the club that Fareeha directed Angela to, only Angla hasn’t seen the other woman at all. She has been here for a while, looking like a lost child. Angela got here at the time they agreeded on but it has been about forty-five minutes since then. No signs of the basketball player.

 

Angela checked her phone. No new messages. She texted Fareeha that she was here but the read receipts told her that she might have not read it yet. Finishing up her martini, Angela wondered if she should go outside to call. There must be some reason why Fareeha wasn’t here yet. She wasn’t the type to bail, at least Angela thought.

 

“What is a pretty woman, such as yourself, doing all alone?” A voice called out. Angela’s spine started to shiver and it was not the good kind. It was like getting caught when one talked bad about someone and that someone was right behind them. The hint of a familiar accent, Angela recognized this voice all too well. Of all the places and possibilities to meet this person, it would be right now. That was Angela’s fate.

 

_ Dragon,  _ Angela thought. She has had way too many session with this client. The voice brought back boring memories of Angela sitting on her couch, eating ice cream while talking to this guy so she could pay of her textbooks. Angela would be lying if she said she  _ thought _ it was him. She knows it is him. There was no doubt about that.

 

There was a poke on her shoulder and Angela resisted the urge to groan.  _ Just say no and make him move on. Simple, short, and sweet. _

 

“Not interested.” Angela quickly says, turning her head slightly to let him know that she acknowledged his attempt.

 

“Are you sure? You’ve been alone for quite a while.” The man says. Angela could hear him stepping around her and in front of her. 

 

An Asian man, decent good looks, and (in Angela’s opinion) ridiculously thick and interestingly shaped eyebrows, Angela was pleased to know she was at least talking to someone who could land themselves a silver star in the looks department. “I’m just waiting.”

 

“Well, I would be glad to keep you company.” The man says, raising an eyebrow, flashing her a smirk. Angela had to admit he has a handsome face. However, all the sessions she has had with him remind her that he was into some weird and kinky fetishes.

 

“No, I’m good.” Angela quickly says, turning to the bar so she wouldn’t have to look at him, praying he would get the message.

 

“Come on.” He says, leaning over the bar table to look at Angela. “Why don’t we be friends? I’m Genji. What’s your name?”

 

“Her name is ‘Not Interested’.” Another voice called out, only this time Angela happily recognized it. Her blue eyes widen when she turned her head to see Fareeha standing behind her with an annoyed look on her face. Her brown eyes glared at Genji as Fareeha stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Angela’s waist. “Come on, buddy. There are other fishes in the sea and this one is mine.”

 

Genji sighed, not wanting to fight Fareeha and walked off, muttering about how Fareeha always seems to cockblock him. Looking at Fareeha, Angela gave out a soft gasp at Fareeha’s outfit. She wore black spandex shorts that hugged around her tight rear, perfectly revealing a delicious amount of a camel toe that wasn’t too much but was also a mouth watering sight for sore eyes. With strong thighs and long legs, Angela almost forgot how tall Fareeha really is. Looking up and down, Fareeha wore just a, obviously not actually made for playing sports, sport bra with a basketball design on it. This meant that Angela got the perfect view of her toned stomach, six-pack and all. She says, “Well, I guess ball really is life.”

 

Fareeha chuckles as she says, “Tonight just happens to be sport night at the club so you came on a coincidental day.” 

 

“You look...hot.” Angela complimenting, blushing.

 

“Thank you.” Fareeha responds, biting her lower lip as she eyed Angela. She wore jean shorts, tank top, and a light blue flannel. “You look great as well.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t dress up more. I don’t usually go to bars so I wasn’t really sure.” Angela says, feeling a bit too mundane for a bar/ club setting now that she has seen Fareeha.

 

Fareeha shook her head, taking Angela’s hand into her own. “I should apologize. I’m so sorry I was late. I was busy setting a private room up that I lost track of time. You must have been worried.”

 

“You are here now and saved me from a persistent man, that is what really matters.” Angela says. 

 

“Well, why don’t I make it up to you?” Fareeha smiled, pulling at Angela’s hand to follow her. “I know the show doesn’t start for a couple of hours but there’s a reason why I wanted you to come early.”

 

“Does this have to do with the private room you were setting up?” Angela asked. 

 

Fareeha winks at Angela with a smile on her lips. “I kinda owe you for that lovely session we had last time.”

 

_ Oh mein gott. _

 

___

 

When Fareeha took Angela inside the private room, it was definitely well designed and an approved reason for Fareeha to be forty-five minutes late. The private room of the club was usually made for smaller groups that wanted private sessions. There was a massive booth seating arrangement against the wall, curving into a crescent shape, with two poles in the center of the room. A white fluffy carpet was on the ground, obviously having been placed there. Rose petal scattered on the floor and seats, along with a few candles lit up. There was incense burning, the scent of something sweet and smoky filled Angela’s lungs.

 

As Angela gawked at the room, Fareeha nervously asks, “Do you like it? Is it too much?”

 

Angela lets out a light laugh. “For a normal person, maybe, but I sex talk strangers for money and you Go-Go dance in a club. I mean, I think I have the more raunchier job out of the both of us. So, no, it is not too much.”

 

“I thought it would be nice to spend some time, alone, before my show.” Fareeha says, biting her lower lip and she fiddles with her fingers. Angela happily sigh at the sight. That was the nervous and cute Fareeha she knew at the university. “And, if you’re okay with it, I can give you a personal lap dance.” 

 

“Is that what the private room is for?” 

 

“Unless you would want one in front of a crowd?” Fareeha teased, smirking.

 

Angela shook her head. “Is that what you are planning to do tonight?”

 

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Fareeha coyly says.

 

“You’re a tease, Fareeha.” Angela laughs. “Well, I would love to have a personal dance from a star basketball player.”

 

“Then go relax while I get started.” Fareeha pointed to the booth seats. Angela sat down, making herself comfortable. She watch Fareeha linger over to a soundboard to turn on music. Her eyes linger at how the spandex rose up Fareeha’s thighs and a bit over her rear, revealing a slip amount of skin. Angela unconsciously licked her lips. Fareeha wasn’t buff like Zarya, the head coach for the team, but she also wasn’t thin like Hana. Fareeha was such a perfect combination of muscle and slenderness, having a noticeable V-shaped cut on her hips, toned long limbs, and a well shaped chest as well. Angela wondered if Fareeha had a bigger breast size than her. 

 

The music started to play and a remix Britney Spears’ “3” came on. The techno and upbeat music made Angela realize how real this now was. She was getting a private dance show with Fareeha.

 

Before she realized it, Fareeha was already at the poles. She used one hand to grab it and she wrapped a leg around it. The Egyptian woman sends a glance at Angela, giving her a wink. Angela felt something warm travel down her body.  _ Goodness, Fareeha has such an amazing body. _

 

When the beat started to pick up, Fareeha performed a couple of twirls around the pole, swaying and moving with the music. Not a single twitch or strain in her muscles, her movement flowed so effortlessly. Fareeha didn’t break a sweat. 

 

Then she kicked herself off of the ground, raising her legs until she was upside down.  It look like she was sliding down the pole if she went head down first. Angela’s mouth dropped. Who knew Fareeha was actually pretty flexible? Angela’s eyes stared at the place where Fareeha’s thighs and her mound connected. In only a pair of spandex, Angela’s mind was already thinking about what was underneath the fabric.

 

Fareeha’s legs curled around the pole as she effortlessly twirled around the pole. With so much skin exposed, Angela found herself taking in as much as she could, watching the way Fareeha’s stomach looked stretched out and how her legs seem to elegantly wrap around the pole, all while keeping up with the fast beat music.

 

_ Now I understand why men love seeing women pole dance. Their bodies look amazing and so erotic.  _ Angela thought as Fareeha kicked herself back up straight without skipping a beat. She left the pole and made her way to Angela.

 

The way she stared at Angela, the alluring look, the pout of her lips, the hazy cloud over her brown eyes, all of it added to the sultry way Fareeha walked, foot in front of foot. Fareeha on the basketball court was an entirely different person than Fareeha on the dance floor.

 

The beat of the music grew more louder and more quicker. So did Fareeha’s hips.  _ Oh mein gott, Fareeha is such good dancer.  _ Angela watch as Fareeha moved her hips to match each pulse of the beat, swaying and bucking left and right. Fareeha’s hands rose up into her brown locks, whipping it around her, creating such an erotic look. Angela couldn’t describe it. Fareeha was like a goddess seducing her. Angela has always thought Fareeha was a bit more masculine but not this time. Fareeha was sexy. She was raw and her feminine charms shined brightly. The more Fareeha moved and dance, the more Angela grew more wet as she watch each dance step.

 

She didn’t realize that Fareeha was less than an arm’s length away. Angela was all the way back into the lounge seat, her eyes wide in pure amazement. The music was far from her mind. The focus was on Fareeha, and just Fareeha alone.

 

A shy hand reached out to cup Angela’s cheek, soft and warm. There was a flash of nervousness across Fareeha’s face when she asked, “Can I touch you?”

 

Angela’s mouth was dry. Words didn’t want to come out so she nodded. She hoped she was not drooling. What came next would have made sure she was, however.

 

Fareeha straddled Angela, making her gasp. Her hips bucked to the movement of the music, bringing her hips quite close to Angela’s face. Hands dug into Angela’s hair, pulling her head up. Blue eyes met with brown, Fareeha smirked and winked before turning around.

 

_ Oh. Fuck.  _ Angela felt her legs pry a bit wider to accommodate Fareeha. Then her rear rubbed against her groin, making Angela quietly moan. Fareeha pulled her hair up and her hips swayed, jerking them back to grind against Angela. Angela gripped at the seat, trying to hold in a louder moan. Fareeha was pushing her buttons slowly and meticulously as she continued to grind into her.

 

Angela felt Fareeha grab her hands and place them on her hips. Fareeha felt tense and toned under Angela’s hands and she squeezed, mostly to handle the arousal that was slamming into her core.

 

_ How do men handle this?  _ Angela thought. She watch as Fareeha turned herself back around to straddle Angela’s waist. She whispers, “Enjoying this so far?”

 

“V-very much, Fareeha. Mein gott, are you always this up close and personal with all your shows?” Angela gasps when Fareeha roams her hands across her neck and shoulders as she grinds her groin against Angela’s thighs.

 

“Only with very close friends as a joke.” Fareeha answered, biting her lower lips. “But for a certain sexy blonde woman with blue eyes and an erotic voice, I like to go overboard.”

 

“Sounds like a lucky girl.”

 

“I heard she tips well.”

 

“Oh?” Angela pretended to sound surprised. “Is that so? How does she tips?”

 

Fareeha licked her lips as she got off of Angela’s lap. Angela lets out a small whine of protest from the loss of heat. Fareeha whispers, “I heard she’s good at treating me to dessert.”

 

Angela unconsciously licked her lips, her eyes widening when Fareeha’s fingers dipped into the waistline of her spandex, rolling them down. Her mind was empty. She forgot about that small incident with Genji. She forgot that Fareeha has a show in a couple of hours. Heck, Angela forgot how she even got in this situation.

 

“I think I heard she’s good at that.” Angela played along as she watch Fareeha pull her spandex down her legs, revealing a shaven pussy in full view. Angela could see the thin strands of wetness dripping along her thigh, making Angela lick her lips again.

 

“Why don’t you test that theory?” Fareeha smirks, raising an eyebrow. Her hand reaches for Angela’s hair, pulling her in. Angela insistently opened her mouth and practically lunged for Fareeha’s sex, sucking in a clit into her lips, eliciting a groan.

 

_ Fuck, she taste so good. _ Angela moaned as her tongue lapped against the hardening clit, rolling it in small circles. Fareeha hisses as she tugged into Angela’s hair, pushing her against her. 

 

“Fuck, Angela.” Fareeha moans, earning an approved hum from Angela. “If only your clients knew how well you can use your mouth.”

 

Angela paused to reply, “I don’t think I’ll be using my mouth for anymore clients after this.”

 

Fareeha lets out a low groan as Angela went back to eating her out. Her hands linger around Fareeha’s hips, rubbing and grabbing the tone muscles there. Fareeha would buck her hips, grinding against Angela’s tongue. She lets out low hisses and moans, already feeling so pent up from dancing.

 

Angela’s hands move down and in between Fareeha’s legs. Her fingertips rubbed along the wet folds, teasing and drawing Fareeha’s hips out every time she lets out a buck or a jerk. The fingertips gently glided in between the folds, searching for it’s prize. When Angela found it, she swiftly thrusted a finger in as her lips gave a particularly harsh suck on Fareeha’s clit. 

 

Fareeha moaned, her legs started to shake as she became undone. Her hands dug into Angela’s hair as she came, moaning as she rode over her high.

 

When she got over the peak of it, she dropped to her knees. Angela was about to get off her seat to get down with her when Fareeha raised a hand to halt her. With a blush on her cheeks, she whimpers, “I usually don’t cum that quickly but your mouth was amazing.”

 

“You were pretty quick on the phone.” Angela teased, earning a laugh from Fareeha, who shrugged her shoulder.

 

Fareeha rested her head on Angela’s knee. “I can’t help it. I become easily undone by blonde and blue-eyed women that want to become doctors.”

 

“Same, I become undone by basketball players that are secretly Go-Go dancers in disguise.” Angela responded, stroking Fareeha’s brown hair.

 

Fareeha lets out a smirk when she suggests, “I still have time before the show. Why don’t I get you out of those shorts and thank you properly?”

 

“If we are dating now, don’t you think you should treat me to dinner first before getting in my shorts?”

 

“Sounds boring, sounds too straight for me.” Fareeha answers, already roaming her hands across the waistband of Angela’s shorts.

 

“Oh zats right.” Angela whispers, purposely throwing her native accent in. “Eou fantizize me in a nurse outfit and have me bend ovah for eou. We already skipped so many steps.”

 

Fareeha groans as she leans in, unzipping the shorts. “From now on, only I get to hear that voice.”

 

“Then only I get personal lap dances.” Angela proposed, earning a smirk from Fareeha. She tugs Angela’s shorts down her legs, a bit rough and parts her legs so she can slip in between them. Fareeha bucks her hips, rolling into Angela’s soaked sex, eliciting a high pitch moan.

 

“As you wish.” Fareeha hisses, thrusting her hips into Angela. Long pale legs sway in the open air as Fareeha rolled her hips continuously. Angela grabbed Fareeha’s forearms, bracing for each thrust that messily grinded against her sex. 

 

The music was long forgotten. Angela found herself panting the longer Fareeha grinded into her, hearing the groans from the dancer. Her body ached and heated up like she was on fire and Fareeha was a source of water. 

 

Fareeha stopped grinding and backed up a bit. Her hands roughly groped the aching sex, using her fingers to twirl a harden nub, eliciting a moan from Angela. A lick of her lips, Fareeha leaned down to catch the clit in between her lips. The moment Fareeha started to suck, Angela’s eyes rolled up.

 

A hand kneading her breast underneath her tank top, fingers circling around her twitching hole, and a skillful tongue swirling her clit, Angela was overcome with so much pleasure. A pinch on her nipple, a gentle nibble on her clit, and the insistent probing of Fareeha’s fingers against her hole, Angela found herself as a whimpering mess. English, German, maybe some form of French, escape her lips as Fareeha continued to tease her quivering hole, not going inside yet. This only fueled the ache that was growing within her, an emptiness that needed to be filled.

 

As if reading her mind or Fareeha was eager as well, two fingers slipped inside as a tongue flicked against the sensitive clit, a tight pinch on a harden nipple. Pale hands dug into brown locks as the fingers jabbed inside, exploring the wet cavern that sucked them in. Angela found herself unable to speak at this point. Her head leaned back, gasping into the air as the ministrations on her body continued to torture her.

 

The fingers easily slid in and out, rubbing against the walls that flutter in excitement. Fareeha pushed her fingers far and deep into the wet sex, moaning at how tight Angela has gotten. The walls sucked and sealed around the invading fingers, trying to trap Fareeha inside. A tongue lapped against the clit as Fareeha pushed in and out, fucking Angela senseless.

 

It was addicting. The moans. The pants. The groans. The way Angela flinched when Fareeha’s tongue pushed particularly rough against the clit or the way Angela’s walls tighten even more when Fareeha rammed into her at a rough stroke. It was like making music. What made the best reaction? What gave the loudest moans? What caused Angela to melt into Fareeha’s control?

 

When Fareeha curled her fingers up and found a small knob in the frontal wall of Angela’s sex, she was rewarded by a scream of pleasure and a sensation of tight walls sealing themselves around her finger. Fareeha could feel Angela’s juices drip down her hand as Angela came, digging her fingers deeper into brown locks. With a sly smirk, Fareeha started to brutally jab at the small knob, earning waves of loud moans from Angela, whose eyes widen as her body was consumed by a white hot fire.

 

Angela felt she was melting. She felt like she was broken apart and Fareeha was putting her back together, assaulting that spot that made Angela’s mind go blank. White stars danced in her line of vision as Angela felt the heat slowly dissipate, leaving a numbing sensation in between her legs. She barely registered the soft kisses that Fareeha was placing on her forehead, muttering sweet words that Angela’s ears barely comprehend.

 

Angela felt something soft rub against her lower stomach, making Angela finally look up. She was greeted by a pair of breast against her face and something rubbing her hair. Fareeha was basically cuddling Angela. Well, it was more like she was holding her like a baby. Angela didn’t even realize that they moved their positions.

 

“D-did I faint?” Angela asked, realizing she felt as if time was taken away from her.

 

“No.” Fareeha answered. “You were just out of it for a while so I’m giving you aftercare.”

 

A blush covered Angela’s cheeks. She whimpers, “Mein gott, that was exhilarating.”

 

“Thank you.” Fareeha says with a cocky tone, a wide smirk on her lips. “I take great pride with my fingers.”

 

“The aftercare was good until you said that.” Angela says, rolling her eyes but with a smile on her lips.

 

“That’s why I like basketball and dancing, I don’t need to talk.” Fareeha says, rubbing Angela’s thigh. 

 

“Leave the talking to me, that’s my specialty.” Angela says, leaning up to kiss Fareeha. 

 

“Well, I still have time before my show so maybe we can put that to good use.” Fareeha suggested, raising a quirk of her eyebrow.

 

Angela bites her lower lips, shaking her head. “ Eou nauoghty nauoghty gurl.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write too many omegaverse stories that writing normal lesbian sex threw me off, but here it is! I hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> Tumblr @ kokoro—nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone be interested in Fareeha giving Angela a lap dance as a second chapter?
> 
> :)?


End file.
